coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 955 (18th February 1970)
Plot Bernard's arm is still sore from charging the door of No.1. Sandra smuggles in the news to Albert that Cyril is being called in. She tells him she likes a man of independence and a fighter. He takes that as a cue to start telling her about the First World War. She's genuinely interested, pleasing Albert. She goes to get him his supplies and promises to find out what the "enemies' tactics" are. Ena tells Len what Bill said and leaves it to him to tell Elsie. Annie thinks Douglas Cresswell sent her the Valentine and rings him but he denies it. She can't think who did send it but notes they have elegant handwriting. Sandra overhears Ena telling Ken to try and get Albert out. Tommy Deakin tells Ken he sent the Valentine, hoping for a free drink. Elsie calls into No.9 to get help with a plumbing problem at the salon and is stunned to see Bill there. She agrees to meet him later. Annie gets annoyed as Tommy stares at her across the bar. Cyril warns Bernard off trying to break into No.1. Elsie and Bill catch up. He tells her he's leaving the service and has been wanting to see her again. They agree to go out for the night in Manchester. Cyril breaks into No.1 himself. He tells Albert he's put too much strain on others by dropping out. Albert's pleased to hear that people have been worried about him. Elsie remembers past times with Bill. Len tells Alan and Bill they're both after Elsie. Ena warns Betty that Albert will want to get back at Cyril now. Sandra worries how Ray's hospital appointment is going. Albert gives Cyril a bill for his broken lock. Tommy offers enough hints to Annie for her to realise he sent the card - she's horrified. Elsie tells Bill about her marriage to Steve. He tells her he's bought a bar in Portugal and wants to start a new life with her there. Elsie asks about Phyllis and is told she has died. Bill asks her to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Bernard Butler - Gorden Kaye *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Sandra Butler - Patricia Fuller *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Cyril Turpin - William Moore Guest cast *Bill Gregory - Jack Watson *Tommy Deakin - Paddy Joyce Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop Notes *This episode features a black and white flashback of Elsie Tanner and Bill Gregory taken from Episode 91 (25th October 1961). *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tatlock meets his Waterloo and Annie her Valentine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,850,000 homes (1st place). This was the highest-rated episode of the year. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Episode 0955 Episode 0955